Nick Georgiadis
Nick Georgiadis 'was Station Officer at Blackwall Fire Station from series 4 to series 10 & was promoted to Station Commander in Series 11. He was nicknamed "'Zorba" due to his Greek-Cypriot heritage. Biography Prior to his arrival at Blackwall, Nick Georgiadis had worked at Paddington, Manchester Square, Tottenham and the Brigade training centre over ten years, being promoted upon each transfer. He took over as Blue Watch's Station Officer following Sidney Tate's retirement, and was unimpressed with some of their laxidaisical ways, particularly when Bayleaf, not knowing who he was, directed him to Hallam's office with the words "up there, mate". Nick introduced a more disciplined regime, insisting on strict adherence to the rule book. He never needed to raise his voice to command discipline, and actively discouraged Hallam from doing so on call. Nick was immediately given the nickname "Zorba" the Greek, which he disliked, and told the Watch not to use it when he was nearby. On several occasions he clashed with Kevin Medhurst over his insubordination; at his birthday party, Nick punched Kevin after he had drunkenly insulted him. He did not see eye to eye with Malcolm Cross either, not appreciating Malcolm's penchant for pranks and jokes, or the cocky Billy Ray. However, he also had a softer side and held the Watch's respect. When Bayleaf's daughter Melanie was kidnapped, he loaned Bayleaf the money to hire a private investigator. Nick was from a Greek-Cypriot family. His uncle Demetri ran a restaurant and another, Yannis, was in the clothes trade. He always resisted their attempts to find him a wife. One of their proposed matches was his cousin Ariadne, but Nick was uninterested. Ariadne subsequently married Pedros, but was unhappy and soon after began an adulterous affair with Nick. Despite being threatened by Yanni to stay away or risk dishonouring their family, they continued and she fell pregnant with his child. However, Ariadne fell down a flight of stairs during a row with Yanni and died of her injuries, although their son Costas survived. Nick fell into a depression after her death and gave up Costas to be cared for by his grandparents. At a Brigade conference Nick became friendly with a Dutch firewoman, Marianne. She subsequently arrived at Blackwall on an exchange trip and they began a relationship, but were parted when Marianne had to return home. They were reunited when Nick was sent on the reciprocal trip to the Netherlands, where he impressed Marianne's crew (though not Marianne), when he dived into a canal to save a drowning woman. Nick decided he wanted to see more of Costas, so brought him back from Cyprus to live with him, along with Ariadne's parents Evgenia and Costas. Marianne then unexpectedly turned up at Nick's house in London and moved in with them. In series 11 Nick was promoted to Assistant Divisional Officer. He felt uneasy when he had to return to Blackwall and had doubts about the suitability of his successor, Chris Hammond, especially after discovering that Hammond had substantial gambling debts. Nick arrived at a cinema fire in which both Marianne and Costas were trapped. He rushed inside and was leading them out of the building with Dan Barratt's help when part of the roof gave way. He pushed Barratt, Marianne and Costas out of the way, but the roof collapsed on him, killing him instantly. After Nick's death, Costas was sent back to Cyprus to live with Ariadne's parents and a grieving Marianne returned to Holland. Nick's body was sent back to Cyprus to be buried, meaning his funeral took place off-screen and Blue Watch were unable to attend. Nick was only mentioned in the first episode immediately after his death and never again. Appearances See also: Nick Georgiadis/Appearances Nick appeared in 96 episodes of London's Burning between 1991 and 1998. Quotes "Just to refresh your memory, If a member of the public walks in off the street you address him as "Sir". If he asks you for the officer in charge, you take him to the officer. If you point and say "up there, mate", and he turns out to be your new Guvnor, you're going to look very stupid when you find out." ― Nick reminds Bayleaf of how to behave when on duty Gallery File:7544418444 43f3d523b5 b.jpg File:17286154926 9b64f5e6ce b.jpg File:Nick-0.jpg File:Nick 2.jpg File:Nick 5.jpg File:Nick and John.jpg File:S8 Ep6-0.png File:10995533 677920955652492 140216194917868596 n.jpg File:5019553.jpg File:Signed-londons-burning-photo-richard 360 4dfeedbe1993c15aa35360b34391f185.jpg File:11045312 785204964860976 7978157787212920863 n.jpg File:S11 Ep8.png File:30265379 10213446610134487 398793022013177856 n.jpg File:Zorba-0.jpg File:30415233 10213449639090209 4544688295296106496 n.jpg File:30698598 10213474571553505 106338103144218624 n.jpg File:30571981 10213458918922199 5095916149095268352 n.jpg File:MV5BOTJjZTJlZGItNTFkYi00ODhjLThjNDYtNmNmNzlmNzZmNDEzXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODIxMjk4Ng@@. V1 .jpg File:31143757 10213545609409407 2399837750011363328 n.jpg File:I786257.jpg File:I824030.jpg File:30412411 10213449657650673 927295250366464000 n.jpg File:30595243 10213474502191771 3331950270056759296 n.jpg File:31122755 10213545639890169 5130538812476227584 n.jpg File:Nick 4.jpg File:30443423 10213449637490169 1305660218213924864 n.jpg File:Zorba.jpg London's Burning S11 E8 Nick's Death.jpg London's Burning S11 E8 Nick and Chris.jpg Georgiadis Georgiadis Georgiadis Georgiadis Category:Deceased Characters